


Bad Romance

by sisabet



Series: sisabet's 2010 Videos [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Decisions, Club Vivid, Download Available, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Lex Luthor is Never Subtle, M/M, Screw Destiny, Video, Video Format: AVI, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: When Mutually Assured Destruction Is Not a Deterrent.





	Bad Romance

Song by Lady Gaga

 

When Mutually Assured Destruction Is Not a Deterrent

_or_

Lex Luthor does not want to be friends!!!

 

 

 

 

 

 

[You can download a copy of the vid here](http://sisavids.com/BADROMANCEweb.avi)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Made for Club Vivid 2010


End file.
